Isaac
|species= Raposa |age=Adult |gender=Male |role= Shopkeeper Husband of Mya Father of Cindi |games= |home = Raposa Village |boxcolor=#1863C6}} Isaac is a recurring character in the Drawn to Life series. His shop is where players can spend Rapo-Coins on Weapon upgrades, Music, stamps, templates, and Abilities. Isaac is polite, inventive, and kind; however, he is prone to a pessimistic outlook when faced with negative events or outcomes. He upgrades The Hero's various shooting weapons, showing he is quite resourceful and technologically intelligent. Chef Cookie and he have an ongoing argument as Cookie sees him as miserly and greedy, mainly because Isaac wanted Cookie to pay more for mayonnaise jars, which Cookie had not been doing. Story Isaac was originally a citizen of the Raposa Village and ran the local shop. When Wilfre drew in the Book of Life, Isaac stayed for a while; however, eventually The Eternal Flame went out, causing his shop to be covered with darkness. His daughter, Cindi, also went missing, so Isaac left with his wife, Mya, to rescue her and searched in the Snow Fields. They eventually encountered Wilfre, and he locked them in Shadow Cages. Drawn to Life Isaac is first seen with Mya debating with The Mayor over whether they should leave the village. The two storm off in anger at him which begins the search for Cindi. The Hero rescues them from the Shadow as they return to the village. Isaac runs the store again for all the Raposa to shop. Eventually, he refuses to sell Chef Cookie a mayonnaise jar for his cooking causing the two to have a strong hatred towards each other. At the end of the game, Isaac is shown giving the jar to Cookie despite the fact he can't pay for it. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Isaac lives happily in his shop until Circi secretly steals all of the items in the village. She steals the shop's door and this causes Isaac to be angry. The Hero finds the door in the Jangala Woods. Isaac thanks The Hero again. Throughout the game, Isaac will ask the player requests which they can optionally complete. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter When Wilfre drains all the color from the Raposa Village, Isaac is one of the few Raposa to not be kidnapped by the portals. He boards the Turtle Rock along with everyone else to be the owner of the new store that they find there. Quotes |width=auto }} Trivia * Isaac is referred to as botWILHEM within Drawn to Life's code. * Mya strangely did not appear in the sequel and Isaac does not react. ** It is possible (but unconfirmed) that Mya, Galileo, and the generic Raposa characters were drained of their color during Wilfre's attack on the village, or were possibly sucked into Wilfre’s portals and were simply not found during the events of the sequel. *** If the former is true, these characters most likely were restored of their color at the end of the game, when the Eternal Flame is once again lit, and the color is restored. * Isaac somewhat resembles the character Maurice from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. ** This is supported by the fact that he is a tinkerer who does not work with electricity. ** Also, he has his daughter, Cindi, as Maurice has his daughter, Belle. * His sprite appears to be wearing blue jeans, however in his shop he is wearing dungarees. ** This was fixed in the Wii version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. Media TRVillagers.png|Isaac sitting with his daughter, Cindi. NoBanyaHere.png|Isaac talking about a lack of food supplies in his shop. Isaac.png|Isaac talking about his shop. IsaacJoweeNothingButTrouble.png|Isaac talking about Jowee's disappearance in the Twilight Woods. Isaac Item Shop 2.gif|Isaac in his shop on Turtle Rock. Isaac shop-1-.gif|Isaac's animation in his shop. IsaacWii.png|Isaac's Wii appearance. ---- Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs More Images Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Raposa Village Category:Turtle Rock